Uma páscoa muito feliz!
by Piketuxa
Summary: Era tradição para Hinata na páscoa fazer ovos de páscoa para seus amigos e entregar para eles, mas a morena acaba se irritando com as perguntas que recebe deles aliás, a mesma pergunta. Qual será essa pergunta, e será que ela terá uma resposta?


**_Uma Páscoa muito feliz!_**

Hinata andava alegremente por Konoha, carregava em suas mãos uma cesta cheia de ovos de páscoa. Aquilo já havia virado tradição, todo ano ela entregava ovos para os amigos. Um pouco mais cedo havia entregado ovinhos pequenos no orfanato de Konoha como sempre fazia, aquelas crianças mereciam pelo menos uma vez por ano sorrir, e ela adorava vê-las sorrindo.

Caminhou até um prédio com vários andares, entrou e parou em uma porta do segundo andar. Deu três suaves batidas na porta.

— Só um minuto. — uma voz feminina gritou de dentro da casa, alguns minutos depois uma loira abriu a porta séria. — Hinata? — se surpreendeu, mas logo sorriu abrindo a porta para a amiga entrar.

— Eu só vim deixar seu ovo Tema-chan. — comentou Hinata parando ao lado do sofá, nesse momento um homem de cabelos castanhos entrou na sala vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom folgada, deixando a mostra a boxer marrom, Hinata desviou o olhar corando um pouco.

— Shika, temos visita! — repreendeu a Sabaku sorrindo, Hinata sempre corava quando via um homem sem camisa, céus! Quando ela iria desencalhar e arrumar um namorado? De preferência um que andasse por ai sem camisa, só para ela perder aquela vergonha toda.

— Foi mal Hinata, vou vestir uma blusa. — comentou voltando de onde havia vindo, a Hyuuga suspirou sentando no sofá enquanto procurava dentro de sua cesta o ovo da amiga e de seu namorado.

— Quando vai perder toda essa timidez? — perguntou Temari se jogando no sofá ao lado da amiga, Hinata nunca mudava, ela precisava muito de um homem em sua vida.

— Não sei Tema. — exclamou ela ainda mexendo na cesta, cerca de um minuto depois Hinata achou o que queria. — Achei, esse é o seu e esse é do Shikamaru. — a Hyuuga entregou os ovos: o primeiro tinha a embalagem amarela da cor dos cabelos da amiga e o segundo tinha a embalagem marrom.

— Ah, obrigado Hina. — exclamou Temari pulando em cima da amiga. — Você é um anjo. — nesse exato momento Shikamaru apareceu vestindo uma camiseta preta.

— Esse é o meu ovo? — apontou para o marrom nas mãos da namorada, Hinata afirmou e o moreno tirou das mãos da mulher seu ovo, sentou ao seu lado e começou a abri-lo. — Valeu Hinata. — agradeceu ainda arrancando a embalagem.

— Não foi nada. — sorriu para os amigos. — Agora eu tenho que ir, entregar os outros ovos.

Shikamaru apenas assentiu com sua atenção totalmente direcionada a tirar aquela embalagem do chocolate, Temari acompanhou Hinata até a porta onde as duas se despediram com um abraço e Hinata foi embora.

Bateu na porta do segundo apartamento esperando uma mulher loira lhe atender, e qual foi seu espanto ao ser atendida por um homem ruivo já tão conhecido.

— Oi Gaara. — saudou Hinata um pouco constrangida. — A Ino está? – o ruivo por alguns segundos analisou Hinata como se ela fosse uma estranha.

— Vou chamá-la. — comentou ele entrando dentro do apartamento, mas deixando a porta aberta. Hinata observou por alguns segundos o interior do apartamento perdida em seus pensamentos, mas logo depois começou a procurar na cesta os ovos da amiga.

— Hinata. — gritou alegremente Ino pulando em cima da amiga. — Não quer entrar? — a loira abriu um pouco mais a porta, Hinata pode visualizar Gaara sentado no sofá sem camisa assistindo TV, por que eles teimavam em ficar sem camisa?

— Não é necessário Ino-chan, vim trazer seu ovo — a morena sorriu tirando um ovo com a embalagem azul-claro de dentro da cesta e entregando para a amiga. — E esse é do Gaara-san. — pegou outro com a embalagem vermelha.

— Ah Hina, você é um doce. — exclamou Ino sorrindo abobalhada para os ovos, a amiga era realmente muito atenciosa, fazia questão de fazer ovos para todos os amigos. — Não quer mesmo entrar? — repetiu encarando a morena.

— Não, não é preciso, estou indo levar os outros ovos. — sorriu Hinata docemente. — E a propósito, o seu é chocolate ao leite. — Ino sorriu ainda mais diante do comentário.

— Sempre tão atenciosa. — havia contado a muito tempo para Hinata que seu chocolate favorito era ao leite, mas não imaginava que ela ainda lembrasse. — E então, já arrumou um namorado? — Hinata corou ao extremo, não era a primeira vez naquele dia que faziam aquela pergunta.

— Não Ino-chan, ainda não arrumei. — embora não estivesse namorando, sempre sonhou em andar de mãos dadas com algum garoto que a merecesse.

— Vamos Hina, você tem que desencalhar. — deu uma pequena bronca na amiga sorrindo, sabia que Hinata estava apenas esperando a pessoa certa para ela.

— Não se preocupe, quando eu arrumar um eu te aviso. — Hinata virou indo embora do apartamento, mas antes de virar o corredor encarou a amiga e completou. — Enquanto não arrumo um saio distribuindo chocolate para os amigos. — Ino sorriu docemente e Hinata se foi, a loira sabia que a amiga não aceitaria qualquer um.

Estava parada na frente da casa amarela, sabia que seu primo não estava trabalhando, mas não sabia se ele estava em casa. Deu de ombros andando até a porta e apertando a campainha. Alguns minutos depois um moreno de olhos claros e sem camisa abriu a porta branca, quando viu quem era o homem sorriu.

— Hinata. — abraçou carinhosamente a prima. — A que devo sua honrosa visita? — Hinata sorriu fracamente, Neji tinha um jeito único de animá-la, e por incrível que pareça sempre conseguia.

— Vim te desejar feliz páscoa. — comentou tirando da cesta de palha três ovos, som de passos e risadas infantis puderam ser ouvidos, uma mulher parou atrás de Neji carregando em seus braços um menino sorridente.

— Tia Nata. — comentou o pequeno esticando os bracinhos na direção de Hinata que o pegou sorrindo, a criança gargalhou gostosamente para a tia que sempre lhe visitava e brincava com ele.

— Olha o que eu trouxe. — Hinata sorriu entregando um ovo de embalagem verde-musgo para a criança que sorriu abobalhada, os olhinhos perolados cintilando de alegria.

— Keytaro, agradeça à sua tia pelo ovo. — comentou Tenten sorrindo para o pequeno, o menino passou os bracinhos pelo pescoço de Hinata e deu um beijo molhado na bochecha da mulher que sorriu divertida. Aquela criança era a alegria da família, não via a hora de ter o seu, mas para isso primeiro precisava de um marido.

— Vamos, você é pesado filho, deixe sua tia respirar um pouco. — disse Neji, o menino estendeu os braços na direção da mãe que o pegou e o levou para a cozinha, onde juntos abriram o ovo. — E então, como vão as coisas Hinata? — a mulher sorriu docemente.

— Continuam iguais Neji-niisan. — respondeu entregando um ovo com a embalagem castanha e outro com a embalagem perolada ao primo. — Entregue o da Tenten para ela por mim. — Hinata se preparou para ir embora quando seu pulso foi segurado levemente.

— Quando vai entrar em um relacionamento, Hinata? — a mulher suspirou, todos estavam falando sobre o mesmo assunto com ela, era como se quisessem que ela acordasse e se desse conta de que estava na hora de se juntar a algum homem.

— Quando eu achar alguém com quem ter um relacionamento Niisan. — comentou fazendo o primo soltar seu braço suspirando, só queria o bem de sua amada prima. — Até mais tarde. — deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do primo e foi embora indo para a casa do próximo amigo.

— Naruto, deixa eu atender a porta! — exclamou alguém de dentro da casa assim que a campainha tocou, Hinata sorriu, aqueles dois nunca mudavam. — E se for importante? E se for o carteiro? — a Hyuuga riu, Sakura seria sempre aquela garota estérica, a porta foi aberta e a morena pôde visualizar a Haruno descabelada e o loiro deitado no sofá sorrindo malicioso.

— Hinata! — exclamou alegre Sakura abraçando a amiga, fazia algum tempo que não se viam, devido ao tempo que a rósea dedicava ao hospital. — Quanto tempo! Como você está? Desculpa a demora para atender, sabe como o Naruto é né? — não, Hinata não sabia como o loiro era, mas Sakura não precisava saber desse detalhe.

— Eu estou bem Sakura-chan. — Hinata sorriu sincera. — Vim trazer os ovos de vocês . — Sakura sorriu satisfeita, Hinata nunca se esquecia de ninguém na páscoa.

— E então, já desencalhou? — Hinata ruborizou, droga! Quantas pessoas mais iriam lhe fazer aquela pergunta? Já estava ficando irritada. Sakura vendo que a amiga não respondeu deduziu que não. Suspirou derrotada, Hinata precisava arrumar um namorado e logo.

— Aqui está o seu. — a morena Hyuuga entregou um ovo com a embalagem rosa, a Haruno sorriu divertida, Hinata sempre acertava seu gosto. A morena tirou outro ovo da cesta, mas dessa vez a embalagem era laranja. — Já deve imaginar de quem seja esse né Sakura? — as duas sorriram cúmplices, só havia uma pessoa no mundo que adorava laranja, não mais que rámen, é claro.

— Naruto. — as duas sorriram diante da resposta certa da rósea, todos em Konoha e até mesmo fora de Konoha sabia que a única pessoa abestada o suficiente para gostar de laranja era o Uzumaki. — Quando vai arrumar um namorado Hina? — Hinata suspirou, Sakura não fazia por mal, queria ver a melhor amiga feliz e namorando. Hinata era linda, dócil, boa com todos e ajudava sempre que podia, qual o homem que não queria uma mulher como ela? Principalmente porque a garota não tinha 'crises de ciúmes' como ela e Ino. Ou não era mandona como Tenten e Temari, assumia, a amiga era perfeita e merecia alguém para lhe dar carinho.

— Eu vou indo Sakura-chan, ainda tenho ovos para entregar. — as duas se despediram, a Haruno entrou na casa e a Hyuuga voltou a andar.

Andou por toda Konoha e não achou quem procurava. Já havia entregado o ovo de Kiba, Shino, Hanabi e de seu pai. De Temari e Shikamaru, Ino e Gaara, Tenten, Neji e Keytaro, e Sakura e Naruto. Só faltava uma pessoa.

Já estava ficando preocupada quando viu ao longe, sentado num banco da praça de Konoha, embaixo de uma árvore grande cheio de Sakuras quem tanto procurava. Ele parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos, Hinata tímida e com vergonha se aproximou do banco onde o homem estava sentado, mas ele não a notou, parecia concentrado fitando o horizonte.

Hinata sentou na outra ponta do banco e esperou o homem acordar de seus devaneios. Depois de vários minutos ele finalmente parecia tê-la notado ali.

— Hinata? — perguntou o moreno encarando a garota que sorriu timidamente. — Há quanto tempo está ai? — ele parecia surpreso por não tê-la notado ali.

— Cerca de vinte minutos. — sorriu para o homem. — Não quis atrapalha-lho Sasuke-san, você parecia bem longe. — o sorriso doce deixou o homem encabulado, era muita falta de educação deixar uma dama na seca por vinte minutos.

— Gomen Hyuuga-san. — se desculpou Sasuke voltando a fitar o horizonte. — Estava perdido em meus pensamentos. — completou voltando a encará-la, ela assentiu em compreensão.

— Ah Sasuke-san. — lembrou ela de porque estar sentada ali. — Aqui está! — pegou um ovo e entregou para o moreno que o analisou detalhadamente.

Era um pouco grande, a embalagem era preta e continha um laço azul-escuro prendendo o papel, Hinata com certeza se dedicara mais àquele ovo.

— Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu. — agradeceu o moreno com um sorriso de lado que fez o coração da jovem Hyuuga disparar. O Uchiha abriu cuidadosamente o ovo e contemplou uma banda branca e a outra negra.

— Eu não sabia se você preferia chocolate branco ou preto, então fiz metade de um e metade do outro. — comentou ela olhando para o chão, ele poderia jogar o lado que não gostasse fora se quisesse.

— Na verdade, eu não gosto de doces. — aquela frase foi uma facada no coração da Hyuuga que apenas se controlou para não chorar, havia se esforçado tanto para fazer aquele ovo. — Contudo, eu conheço um jeito muito agradável de comer o ovo. — Hinata ergueu os olhos e viu que ele estava sentado ao seu lado, quando ele havia se aproximado?

O moreno Uchiha cortou um pedaço não muito grande da parte branca e lentamente levou à boca, Hinata o encarou para ver qual seria a reação dele ao provar o ovo, mas se surpreendeu quando ele puxou com a mão seu rosto e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

De início Hinata se assustou, mas quando sentiu a língua aveludada dele pedir passagem sua mente nublou e, instintivamente, separou os lábios. O gosto de chocolate branco invadiu sua boca junto com a língua de Sasuke, aquele era o jeito agradável que ele comentara? Porque se for ele estava certo.

Passaram o pedaço do chocolate de uma boca para a outra até o ar faltar e se separaram. Hinata estava ofegante e corada enquanto o moreno se encontrava igualmente ofegante e com um sorriso malicioso reinando sobre os lábios finos e mornos.

— O que achou? — ele perguntou sedutor, um arrepio gostoso passou por todo o corpo da morena que sorriu timidamente, Sasuke exibiu um sorriso triunfante.

— Realmente, muito proveitoso esse método. — comentou Hinata corada encarando o chão, Sasuke envolveu o queixo da garota com a mão e levantou seu rosto fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

— Que tal terminarmos o ovo? — sussurrou no ouvido da Hyuuga que corou, mas afirmou com a cabeça. Sasuke pegou outro pedaço, só que agora do lado preto e pôs na boca pequena e carnuda da Hyuuga, para logo depois esmagar os lábios dela com os seus, num beijo quente e apaixonante, com gosto de chocolate.

Naquela noite, no apartamento do Naruto, onde todos os amigos se uniam para conversar aproveitando o feriado e para comer um delicioso bolo de chocolate feito por Hinata e Tenten eles descobriram que depois de anos Hinata finalmente decidiu se entregar a um relacionamento, e se surpreenderam ao ver a Hyuuga entrar com o Uchiha mais novo.

Ninguém tinha do que reclamar, passaram o dia dando sermões na mulher, mas acharam que aquilo fora estranho e inesperado, ou talvez apenas estivessem mal-acostumados a ver Hinata entrar sozinha na festa.

Mas querendo ou não, estavam felizes por dentro: confiavam que Uchiha Sasuke poderia fazer a garota feliz, já que ela o escolhera para complementar sua vida.


End file.
